La mansion Smash
by Tyky
Summary: En este Fict contare como los personajes del ssb 64 se encuentran y como le hacen para sobrevivir en esta mansion, leanlo para que sepan mejor XD y dejen review. muy importante jeje n.n Actualizado!*O*
1. Cap I La llegada a Super Smash Bros

**Hola, bien este Fict es de Súper Smash Bros., ya que mi hermanita me dio esta idea ^u^ que linda verdad?, n.n bueno espero que les guste ya que primero empezare por el Smash del Nintendo 64, y después empezare por el Melee y luego y ultimo por el Brawl. Se tratara de cómo, según yo, se conocieron y se sintieron los personajes de Nintendo al llegar a tan respetado y queridísimo Juego. Sin más que decir empezare de una vez y dejar de aburrirlos. Jojo!!!!. **

*_Hola_** * = Pensamientos**

**(N/A: hola)** = **Notas de la autora.**

**--------FLASH BACK------: no ocupo decirlo -_-**

___Recuerdos rápidos___** = pequeños recuerdos, NO FLASH BACK.**

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- = _**otro lugar no lejos de ahí**

**Aclaraciones: **Todos los personajes que salgan aquí son de sus respectivos autores y no míos....¬.¬ si eso quisiera yo. T^T...

**Capitulo I: La llegada a Súper Smash Bros.**

Y todo comienza así....

El pobre estaba en el piso, todo adolorido, confundido, se encontraba en una ligera oscuridad ya que había unos cuantos rayos de luz; era un hombrecito no muy alto, gorro rojo con una ´´M´´, narizón y bigoton, vestía un overol azul y una camiseta roja y unos zapatos cayeses, si!!!, así es era la estrella conocida de Nintendo; Mario, el fontanero que brincaba más alto que un canguro **(N/A: u.ú jeje)**, estaba el pobrecito todo mareado ya que...

___El estaba en Mushroom Kindom caminando por el sendero que daba justo al castillo de la princesa Peach, en eso iba caminando hasta que algo o alguien lo tomo de la espalda y ya no recordaba nada.´´_

En otro ladito de donde se encontraba Mario había otro sujeto pero este un poco mas alto que Mario, con ropas y gorrito verdes **(N/A: ^o^ Ya saben a quien me refiero verdad) **cabello rubio y ojos azules, una espada y una escudo, botas cafess, si así es; era Link, estaba aturdido y confundido, no recordaba que había pasado solo momentos antes cuando...

___Se encontraba sobre su yegua Epona, cabalgo por algún bosquecito de Hyrule, cuando algo lo tomo desprevenido y se lo llevo al igual que Mario. ´´_

Kirby se encontraba dormidito **(N/A: Si ¬.¬ el muy flojito)** y fue despertando poco a poco, todo mareado y con hambre, sobretodo con hambre, estaba confundido por lo que había pasado....

___Estaba muy a gusto debajo de un árbol comiendo manzanas, era un día tranquilo en Dreamland, bueno eso no duraría ya que la misma cosa que se llevo a Mario y a Link, también se llevo a Kirby.´´_

Y ahora ahí estaba, en la penumbra.

Como todos no esperaría a que la ayuda fuera hasta ellos, mejor ellos fueron a pedir ayuda ó a alguien que existiera en ese lugar, no pasaron ni 10 minutos, cuando los 3 individuos se encontraron y muy confundidos, se miraban, revisaban cada movimiento del otro hasta que Mario rompió el penetrante silencio que se había creado entre ellos y empezó así el **(N/A: va a quedar todo chafo y raro eh! Pero bueno) **

-Yo...mi nombre es...Mario – dijo el fontanero muy nervioso

-Mi nombre es Link.-dijo otro igual de nervioso que el otro

-Kirby sin saber lo que pasaba solo dijo- Hiiii!!!!^^ **(N/A: con ese tonito que todos saben)**

Los 2 se le quedaron viendo raro a la pobre bolita rosa, bueno, después de eso los dos reaccionaron y Link empezó a hablar, ignorado lo que Kirby acababa de decir.

-Y alguien de ustedes sabes ¿donde estamos....precisamente?- pregunto el hyliano

-No lo se, yo estaba caminando pacíficamente a ver a la princesa cuando me tomo por detrás y llegue hasta acá.-respondió el bigoton

-Oh,...un MOMENTO!!!!!....¿¡Qué princesa!? : ( - comento el chico verde un poco enojado

-La princesa de mi reino, ya que dudo que la conozcas – respondió el bigoton

-Oh, es cierto, jeje ^u^, y ¿de donde vienes? – pregunto olvidando la confusión de hace un momento

-Yo vengo del Mushroom Kindom (**N/A: Reino Champiñón)-**

Y... ¿¡donde, donde queda eso?! – volteando hacia ambos lados

-Pues...- voltea a todas partes, pero sólo ve penumbra- ...ya ni siquiera lo se...y ¿tú?

-ah?, pues yo vengo del reino de Hyrule, estaba paseando por un bosque hasta que algo me tomo y ahora estoy aquí-

Entonces Link volteo hacia Kirby y amablemente le pregunto...

- Y tú de donde vienes ah? ^-^ -

-¡¿Poyoyo?!- dijo Kirby

Link y Mario se le quedaron viendo raro, de nuevo, ¬.¬

-Que no sabes decir otra cosa que esas raras palabras- contesto Mario

-Oohh- se quedo pensando un rato-...Hííí!! ^o^

Después de esa respuesta de parte de Kirby, miro a Link y sin pensarlo se lanzó contra el como en un abrazo, Link se susto y trato de quitárselo de encima, pero en ese jaloneo de parte de Link, Kirby lo absorbe y luego lo escupe, copiando su lindo gorrito, en eso Link abre los ojos, un poco babeado. Mario se sorprendió cuando miro a Kirby con aquel gorro que caracterizaba al hyliano verde.

-Qué demonios me hizo, se...se convirtió en...mí- dijo molesto

-jijijijiji!!!- empezaron a reír la bola rosada y Mario por la expresión de Link

-No le veo la gracia! u.ú- pero luego miro detenidamente a Kirby-Link y cambio de tono- aún que le queda mi gorra verde, se tierno ^.^ jeje

Pero en eso, se escuchó un estruendo no muy lejos de ahí y se dirigieron hasta el lugar del ruido ese...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

En aquel lugar se encontraba Samus sentada en el piso recargada en la pared, Fox estaba parado aún lado de ella y Pikachu enfrente de ellos, más del lado de Samus; estaban desesperados al no poder encontrar una salida ya que habían encontrado una pequeña grieta y un gran rayo de luz detrás de este, trataban de golpearlo pero nunca paso a más...

-Agh!, demonios, es imposible romper eso...Hey Samus!, ya recargaste tú cañón?!- pregunto enojado y desesperado cierto zorro.

-Espera un poco quieres, no tardara mucho, sólo unos minutos, pero no puedes ser un poco más amable? ¬.¬- respondió la caza recompensas igual de irritada que Fox.

Fox se voltea y se cruzas de brazos haciéndose el indiferente – ghm, da lo mismo, sólo espero que eso funcione-.

Pikachu se les quedo viendo, el estaba algo agotado ya que había usado mucha energía para hacer, ahora, la pequeña abertura en la pared que antes era un insignificante hoyito

-Pika pika.- mirando a Samus

**(N/A: de aquí en adelante todos los personajes entenderán lo que dicen Pikachu, Kirby y Jigglypuff cuando hayan salido del bosque eh!) **

-no Pikachu, sólo un minuto más...- respondió Samus al ver su cañón

Pasaron los 60 segundos y Samus se levando de su lugar diciendo- Sí!, ya esta cargado- mientras esto decía apuntaba a la abertura de la pared- Ahora!!!!! –

Bang!, se escucho una enorme bola de energía salir del cañón de Samus, estrellándose contra la pared teniendo esta una gran explosión. Cuando Fox y Pikachu abrieron los ojos se asombraron al ver un bosque con un sendero un poco adelante, los 3 se quedaron atónitos, cuando se decidían a avanzar, escucharon 3 presencias que se acercaban muy rápido hasta donde ellos estaban, Fox ya había apuntado su arma pero Samus le negó con la cabeza para que bajara el arma, cuando los 3 se acercaron más, eran Mario, Link y Kirby, los 6 se quedaron viendo detenidamente, hasta que Kirby decido romper el penetrante silencio y dijo una de sus palabras celebres.

-Hiii!! ^^....poyoyo ·.· -

Todos vieron a la linda y tierna bolita rosa.

-¿¡Qué, qué dijo?!- pregunto Fox confundió

-Pika pikachu pii pika chu!-dijo seriamente a Samus

-Dice Pikachu que el dijo ´´ Hola soy Kirby y tengo hambre´´- respondió Samus a lo que le había dicho la rata amarilla.

Mario pensó por un segundo *_creo que debo presentarme, es lo correcto_*- Hola, mi nombre es Mario.-

-Soy Link-

-Soy Samus Aran, mucho gusto-

-Yo soy Fox McCloud- lo dijo muy orgulloso

-Pika Pikachu-

-Y, ¿de donde vienen ustedes?- pregunto Samus

-Nosotros venimos de allá- señalo el lugar- escuchamos un gran estallido y corrimos hasta acá para ver lo que era n.n, y apropósito, ¿qué era?- pregunto Link

-Oh, fui yo jeje- Samus estaba observando la pared y su cañón al mismo tiempo que lo decía- si jeje.....un segundo Ó.ó, espera yo te hice una pregunta antes y no la respondiste!!- reclamo la caza recompensas al hyliano

-Sí te respondí, te dije que veníamos de allá- dijo ofendido

Samus se puso la mano en la cabeza y suspiro largo y profundamente- cuando pregunte de donde venían, yo me refería de que lugar llegaron, no en que lugar estaban - - lo dijo con ganas de ahorcar al chico

Mario miro a Link por unos segundos y luego dijo – yo vengo de Mushroom Kindom.-

-Yo vengo del reino de Hyrule- dijo Link muy apenado por la confusión de hace rato

-Poyoyo...poo, ña! – dijo Kirby

-Pika pika pikachu pii pika, pika pikachu chuu! – dijo Pikachu

- aahh!, dice Pikachu, que dice Kirby que el viene de un lugar llamado Dreamland...*o*- dijo Samus muy confunda por lo ultimo que dijo

- Yo vengo del espacio, en un planeta llamado Lylat, soy miembro y jefe del equipo StarFox- dijo Fox con su cola en alto : p

-Yo vengo del planeta Zebes, soy una caza recompensas del espacio-

Pikachu se acerco a la pierna robótica de Samus –pika, pika –

-ah, si es cierto, lo siento Pikachu, el viene del mundo Pokemon- dijo Samus señalando a Pikachu.

Bueno, después de una larga charla, Fox decidió hablar.

-Y bueno que esperamos, vamos a entrar ese bosque o qué!? – señalando hacia el hoyo que habían hecho en la pared.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y decidieron marchar hacia fuera a esperar que otras cosas raras encuentran nuestro sexteto favorito.

**Espero que le haya gustado este Fict, no lo había subido por que mi ´´linda´´ computadora se apagaba a cada rato ¬. ¬....**

**Pero al fin la subí *Música* de victoria* ^o^....**

**Dejen sus review y digan que tal les pareció........**

**Después subiré el siguiente cap. Y los que siguen.....**

**Se despide.....Tyky ^u^ **


	2. Cap II Han llegado a la mansión Smash

— Diálogo —

___Recuerdos rápidos___

_Pensamientos_

___________________________________________________________________________

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que salen en este Fict pertenecen solamente a Nintendo y a sus respectivos creadores, no ganare nada de dinero, sólo la satisfacción de mis lectores si les llegara a gustar.

**Hola, este es el segundo Capitulo de este fict, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo. Gracias por los review tanto de crítica constructiva como el de aliento para seguir escribiendo.**

**Esta vez lo escribiré mejor; sin más que decir empezare...**

**Cap. II: "Han llegado a la Mansión Smash".**

Como leyeron en el capitulo anterior nuestros seis personajes habían salido, por fin, de aquel oscuro lugar para adentrarse al bosque siguiendo el sendero.

Caminaban, caminaban, y siguieron caminando, hasta que se toparon con un letrero que decía "_Esta saliendo del bosque_"; y avanzando un poco más divisaron otro letrero un poco más grande que el anterior, que decía "_Bienvenidos a Ciudad Smash_". Ya habían avanzado bastante después del último letrero, que ya se estaban preguntando donde se encontraba la susodicha "ciudad".

Fox se detuvo en seco y les dijo a los demás un poco molesto — ¡¿Cuánto falta para llegar?! — después de eso puso cara de desquiciado como si se estuviera arrancando los cabellos de la cabeza.

Samus lo tranquilizo señalando hacia delante, mientras le decía — mira allá hay una casa, tal vez si llegamos hasta esa lugar nos puedan dar información —

Fox entonces entre cerrando los ojos le contesto — mm, ¿Dónde?....Oh, si ya la mire— y como si estuviera arrastrando a los demás dijo — Vamos que esperan, ya quiero irme de este lugar— después de ese comentario se adelanto un poco más.

Link no escucho muy bien lo que había dicho Samus a Fox, ya que estaba Kirby colgado de Link y eso lo retrasaba un poco, pero luego observo la escena de la extraña actitud de Fox y le pregunto a Samus confundido — oye, que le hiciste, por que el cambio de humor a Fox—

Y Samus le dijo — ¿cómo que "cambio de humor"? —

Link le contesto — bueno, hace un momento estaba como si se estuviera volviendo loco y después de que le dijiste algo se puso de lo más alegre —

Samus le contesto — Oh, es que pude observar una casa, por allá, ¿la vez?—

Link entre cerrando los ojos y poniendo su mano izquierda en su frente para poder divisar mejor — mm, creo que ya la encontré — después voltio hacia atrás diciendo — ya la miraste Mario, ¿Mario?, ¿Dónde estas? — volteo a todas partes para ver si podía encontrar a su amigo el fontanero rojo, pero nada.

Samus entonces le dijo — ¿no estaba atrás de ti hace un momento? — Pero algo detrás de un árbol tomo su atención — espera ese no es — señalando a un tipo recostado en el árbol

Efectivamente era Mario, recostado en un árbol, murmurando — mm, quiero comer un delicioso pastel de chocolate y duraznos....— pero su imaginación fue interrumpida por tres personas enfrente de el, las cuales miraban al susodicho con ganas de patearlo, entonces Mario se paro lo más rápido que pudo — yo...chicos, em, — y empezó a reír nerviosamente.

Link entonces le pregunto un poco molesto — ¿qué haces ahí acostado? —

— lo siento, es que me canse un poco y pensé, por que no descansar un poco y...y ¿Fox? — se pregunto al no ver a ese zorro pretencioso

Kirby dijo — poy, poyoyo — señalo hacia el zorro que venia molesto

Fox dijo muy enojado — por que no se dan prisa, ya quiero comer algo —

En ese momento el estomago de los seis empezó a crujir y dijeron al unísono — ¡tengo hambre! — sin más remedio decidieron seguir caminando, en ese momento empezaba el sol a ponerse arriba de sus cabezas, dando a decir que era medio día y por lo tanto en ese momento el calor no es el más soportable.

La casa que habían visto, a medida que se acercaban, ya no parecía una casita nada más, cuando llegaron al fin a las rejas de ese lugar se dieron cuenta de la "casa" era bastante grande casi como una mansión, grandes jardines y patios, una enorme fuente central y muchos árboles y flores; todos estaban sorprendidos por todos esos lujos.

Pero de repente se escucho un ruido metálico de dos puertas abriéndose y, como si alguien en su mente se los ordenara, accedieron a ese hermoso lugar, caminaban pausadamente para admirar cada rinconcito, después posaron sus ojos en aquella mansión, parecía que alguien muy importante vivía en aquel majestuoso lugar, pero sus pensamientos serian interrumpidos, ya que detrás de ellos se escucharon pisadas de alguien aproximándose, cuando los seis personajes se voltearon para ver de quien se trataba se dieron cuenta de que sólo eran dos...

Uno de esos dos era un poco chaparrito, cabezón, con una gorra de lado, ojos azules pero resaltaba más el negros, camiseta y un pantalón corto color azul...si queridos míos era Ness.

El otro sujeto era un poco alto, gorro verde y una "L" característica de el, blusa verde, o que más da, ya saben de quien hablo, si chicos y chicas es Luigi, el hermano de la famosa estrella de Nintendo.

Mario observo mejor a aquel sujeto verde y de inmediato dijo — ¡Luigi!— dijo con mucha emoción el fontanero.

Y Luigi le dijo sorprendido — Oh, Mario ¿qué haces aquí? —

— Es lo que yo me preguntaba, ¿cómo es que llegaste?— dijo un Mario muy confundido

— Bueno, yo estaba caminando cuando de repente algo me tomo despreveni...— pero no pudo terminar lo que decía ya que Mario lo interrumpió — si, si ya se como paso no me lo tienes que explicar— esto ultimo sin mucho interés ya que lo mismo le había pasado a el y a los otros.

Entonces Link interrumpió su amena conversación — em, lamento interrumpir su charla, pero, ¿quién es el? — señalando al que estaba al lado de Mario.

—Oh, el es mi hermano, Luigi — dijo, Mario, sonriendo

—Y... ¿quién es el? — señalo Fox al desolado Ness

— Cierto, ¿quién eres eh? — pregunto Samus al pequeñín.

— om, pues, soy Ness, vengo de la Ciudad Onett...— dijo Ness un poco nervioso

— Y...quienes son ellos— mientras señalaba hacia otro lugar de ese jardín

Entonces de unos arbustos salieron Yoshi y Jigglypuff. Pikachu de inmediato reconoció a Jigglypuff y corrió hacia ella, todos se quedaron quietos para ver lo que hacia la rata amarilla, observaban como hablaban entre ellos mientras se acercaban tranquilamente.

Fox al ver a Jigglypuff se quedo confundido, después volteo rápidamente hacia Kirby y luego hacia Jigglypuff y luego a Kirby y...así sucesivamente por unos segundos, todos lo miraban confundió ya pensaban que se había vuelto loco.

Entonces Samus, como es buena amiga, le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza con su cañón y este al sentir ese golpe tan pero tan fuerte grito — ¡Arg!... ¡agh!... ¡¿Samus! que demonios te pasa?! — dijo Fox todo adolorido.

Entonces Samus se defendió — Sólo te hice un gran favor, que mal agradecido eres —

Fox le contesta casi gritando — ¡ah!... ¡¿que favor?! —

bueno, el de volverte a la normalidad ¡ya que estabas volteando como un desquiciado hacia ambos lados! — dijo Samus gritando con las manos en la cintura.

Todos reían ante la escena, menos Fox, que aún seguía enojado. Mario volteo y noto al dinosaurio verde y lo reconoció enseguida.

— Mira Luigi es Yoshi. — le dijo Mario a su verde hermano

—Oh, eres tú Mario — dijo Yoshi entusiasmado.

— ¿cómo llegaste aquí? — dijo Luigi al dinosaurio verde.

— Bueno, pues yo caminaba y...— pero fue interrumpido por todos diciéndole — ¡Ya lo sabemos! —

Link en ese momento comento — al parecer todos se conocen aquí, ahora sólo falta que llegue un gorila de 4 metros y ¡también lo conozcan! — después de lo que dijo, todos observaron una gran sombra en una de las copas de los árboles que cayo pesadamente al suelo, todos quedaron atónitos.

La sombra se acercaba lentamente hasta ellos, nadie sabía que hacer, hasta que Mario se puso enfrente de todos, quedando enfrente de la gigantesca sombra.

Mario enojado pregunto — ¡¿tú que haces aquí?! —

— ¡¿lo conoces?! — preguntaron los presentes al chaparrito de rojo.

Mario respondió —claro que sí, es mi muy antiguo rival, no es así... Donkey Kong—

La sombra tomaba forma y, ya no era sombra, era un Gorila de aproximadamente 4 metros y una corbata roja con las iniciales DK. Y entonces este respondió — si, tú lo has dicho, muy antiguo...pero hoy sólo quiero hacer una cosa —

— ¡¿Qué?! — dijo Mario en pose de pelear en cualquier momento

Todos estaban intrigados en lo que Mario y ese gorila iban a hacer pero...

Y Donkey Kong respondió — yo...yo sólo quiero... ¡comer ricas bananas! — al terminar la frase corrió hacia el árbol bananero que estaba atrás de todos.

Mario se quedo en shock y sólo dijo —...co...comer... ¿cómo que comer? —

Todos se quedaron mirando confusamente al chango ese, hasta que Kirby interrumpió

— ¿Poyoyo?— mientras su estomago gruñía

— si Kirby, yo también tengo hambre — dijo Link

—Yo igual, no he comido en un buen rato. — dijo Fox

—Yo no me quejo....— dijo Samus, pero fue interrumpida por su estomago que le pedía de comer — bueno tal vez si tengo un poco de hambre —

Todos observaron de nuevo la gran puerta que daba acceso a la gran mansión, que ahora estaba cerrada...

— ¿Cómo se abrirá la puerta? — pregunto Link

— Y, ¿si le disparo con mi láser? — se dijo Samus mientras apuntaba su cañón a la puerta.

¡Sí!, destruye la puerta, Samus— dijo Link entusiasmado.

— ¡Alto, alto!, no podemos romperla— dijo Mario interponiéndose entre la puerta y el cañón

Pero Fox le dijo — Y, ¿Por qué no? —

— No es nuestra casa y si la destruyéramos se podrían enojar los dueños de este lugar— dijo Luigi temeroso.

Bueno, mientras estos discutían en derribar la puerta o no, Kirby, Yoshi, el desolado de Ness, Pikachu y Jigglypuff se fueron a los árboles frutales. Supongamos que se ven árboles verdes y llenos de manzanas y después de un rato cambian a unos sin hojas y pelones.

— ¡poyoyoo! — dijo Kirby, eructando el rabito de una manzana.

— Estaban deliciosas esas manzanas — dijo Yoshi comiendo la ultima manzana que quedaba.

— Y, ¿de quién será esta casa?— dijo Ness observando la mansión de reojo mientras mordía una manzana.

Entonces respondió Yoshi — no lo se, sólo se que este lugar se llama Ciudad Smash. —

¡¿pika, pika?! —dijo Pikachu a Ness de forma alarmante.

— ¿qué?, no Pikachu, no conozco a nadie con un casco, una águila y muy feo — le contesto Ness.

— pii...pika....pikachu...— pero esta vez Pikachu se lo dijo desesperadamente, jalando su blusa.

Pero Ness se asusto un poco ante lo alterado que estaba la rata amarilla — ¡¿Qué Pikachu?! ya que dije yo que no...que...yo...no...— pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que, como dijo el ignorado de Pikachu, un sujeto alto, con un casco y el dibujo de una águila, ojos en triangulito y bien fortachón,...sí, es Capitán Falcon, el cual camino hacia todos para decirles de manera arrogante — hey!, díganme alguien, ¿dónde estoy? —

Pero todos lo miraban raro....

—... ¡¿No saben hablar?! — pregunto un poco molesto Capitán Falcon.

Pero respondieron de inmediato — ¡Sí sabemos hablar! —

— Entonces díganme ¡donde demonios estoy!, estoy buscando la salida de esta ciudad y no hay nada, grrh, ¡ya me desespere!— dijo Cap. Falcon con mucha desesperación.

Link le pregunto preocupado — espera...como que ¿no hay salida?—

Cap. Falcon le dijo —no hay una puerta que salga o entre de esta cuidad, sólo unos edificios pero nada más. —

Entonces Luigi miro a todos con pánico — ¡Oh, no!, estamos atrapados en este lugar y no volveremos a nuestros hogares...—

Pero Mario lo trato de tranquilizar — tranquilo...tal vez exista la manera de... — pero este fue interrumpido abruptamente por Link, que estaba más paranoico que Luigi — ¡a quien engañas!, vamos a vivir aquí por el resto de nuestras vidas y sin...comida —

Samus lo interrumpió diciéndole — y que hay de los árboles frutales —

— no lo vez, con Kirby y compañía no duraríamos con comida ni tres días — esto ultimo Link observaba a Kirby con enojo.

Kirby voltea y los mira a todos sin haber escuchado el comentario anterior diciendo

— ¡Híí!—

Entonces Fox hablo — y bien, como vamos a entrar a esa mansión...tal vez halla mucha comida —

— sí, comida.... ¡aah!, ¡derriba la puerta de una vez Samus! — dijo Link con desesperación.

— eeh, yo...bueno....esta bien...— decía Samus mientras apuntaba su cañón a la puerta.

Pero Mario la volvió a detener — no Samus, no lo hagas. —

— si, hazlo Samus de una vez — dijo Fox contradiciendo a Mario.

Mario y Luigi decían al mismo tiempo — ¡No Samus!—

Link y Fox replicaban — ¡Sí, debes hacerlo! —

A Kirby no le importo e interrumpió la discusión con sus palabras celebres — Híí! —

Pero Link, Mario, Fox y Luigi voltearon con Kirby molestos, gritando — ¡cállate Kirby!—

Kirby se sobresalto y sollozo.

Cap. Falcon se desesperaba minuto con minuto — Ya dejen de jugar....Falcon Pounch! — y con ese movimiento tiro la puerta, todos quedaron estupefactos, Cap. Falcon los miro y sólo les dijo mientras el ingresaba a la residencia — ¡¿Qué esperan?! no van a entrar o qué —

Después de ese comentario los doce personajes entraron; la casa era bastante amplia, demasiado, todos estaban tan embobados que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que la puerta volvió a su lugar como por arte de magia y se cero, dejando un silencio sepulcral, a todos les dio miedo pero nadie dijo nada, hasta que una voz ronca y misteriosa decidió romper ese silencio — ¡Bienvenidos a la grandiosa Ciudad Smash! —

— de... ¿de donde proviene esa voz?— pregunto Link confundido

— pero, ¿quién es? — dijo Mario

— vamos extraño, dinos ¡¿quién eres y que es este lugar?! — dijo Fox volteando a todos lados.

Pero la voz misteriosa dijo — todo en su momento, pero si les responderé una cosa —

¿que cosa?— preguntaron todos ansiosos.

La voz les respondió — ustedes han sido elegidos para el gran torneo de Súper Smash Bros...—

Samus respondió por todos — ¿qué torneo? —

deja terminar quieres — dijo la Voz al ser interrumpido por ella, — bien este torneo Smash se trata de peleas entre ustedes...—

entre nosotros — dijo Link un poco triste

— mm, se oye interesante — se dijo Cap. Falcon

La voz misteriosa siguió explicando — bueno las peleas aún no comienzan, faltan unos detalles, más o menos empezaran en un mes —

— pero, como pelearemos, digo ocupamos armas o que — pregunto Ness con curiosidad

— No se preocupen se les avisara cuando van a entrenar, por lo pronto siéntense como en su casa, me despido — y aquella voz se despide con una risa un poco maléfica.

Y como nuestros doce personajes son muy obedientes, se sintieron mejor que en su casa. Kirby, Yoshi, Pikachu y Jigglypuff asaltaron la cocina, y lo más extraño es que la comida no escaseaba, y comieron hasta quedar satisfechos, después de que la "aspiradora" termino de comer, pudieron comer los demás.

Por la noche cada quien tomo un cuarto y hubo uno que otro pleito entre Mario y Donkey Kong por la cama más grande, pero fuera de eso todos durmieron tranquilos.

Al día siguiente, algunos se habían levantado...

Link bajaba por las grandes escaleras bostezando — tengo hambre —

— ya estas igual que Kirby — dijo Samus al chico hyliano

Link dándose cuenta de la presencia de Samus y de los demás en la sala contesto de buen humor — Oh, buenos días —

Pero Mario no recibió los buenos días como buenos — qué tiene de buenos —

— uh, creo que alguien amaneció de mal humor, ¿eh? — dijo Luigi a su malhumorado hermano mientras le picaba la nariz

— Bueno, ¿quién dormiría bien si lo hace en una cama tan pequeña? — dijo defendiéndose el fontanero rojo.

Pero Fox intervino diciendo — Bueno tu no eres tan grande que digamos — poniendo un gran énfasis en el tan, y después dijo — además esa cama te quedaba perfecta —

En eso estaban, cuando la Voz misteriosa apareció de nuevo — Buenos días, ¿durmieron bien? —

Todos habían dicho que si, a excepción de Mario que aún seguía enojado. La voz prosiguió — entonces, como les decía, el...em y los demás — dijo al ver a sólo seis personajes despiertos.

— pues están durmiendo — le dijo Samus como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

— Bueno, cuando despierten les dicen a todos lo que les voy a decir en este momento, ¿entendido?, bien, como deben pelear, antes de todo deben estar en forma, así que entrenaran todos los días, dos horas diarias en el gimnasio que esta atrás de esta casa. —

Pero Link murmuro — dos horas, no creo que sea suficiente —

— O.K, serán cuatro horas diarias en el gimnasio. —

Todos miraban muy feo a Link, como si quisieran matarlo

— yo...yo no lo decía enserio — dijo Link tragando saliva

— Bueno es todo por hoy, adiós — dijo la voz, al despedirse

Todos gritaron al mismo tiempo — ¡Link! —

no lo decía enserio — dijo Link lleno de miedo por la mirada asesina de todos los presentes.

Al rato, después de los zapes a Link, bajaron los demás: Kirby, Yoshi, DK, Pikachu y Jigglypuff. DK miro a Mario y dijo burlándose de Mario — Oh, que bien dormí— mientras se estiraba y se reía; Mario noto sus intenciones y se enojo aún más.

— Somos bastantes eh, es un milagro que la comida rindiera — dijo Samus asombrada de que aún hubiera comida en las alacenas.

— Si, somos doce en total — dijo Ness muy seguro de sus cálculos.

— Pues yo sólo veo once — replico Fox al chico

— Falta uno, tal vez es el que tiro la puerta ayer — dijo Link

Yoshi comento — ¿dónde puede estar? —

Entonces Kirby señalaba hacia el patio trasero — poy, poyoyo —

— ¿qué tal si damos una visita afuera? — dijo Samus, mientras abría la puerta corrediza.

Sólo seis salieron: Samus, Fox, Mario, Link y Ness; los demás se quedaron adentro desayunando, lo primero que se dieron cuenta es que el patio de atrás era aún más grande, con una piscina y otra fuente, pero hasta atrás se veía otra casa la cual tenía el letrero arriba el cual decía "_Gimnasio Smash_ ".

— acaso todo en este lugar tiene el nombre de "_Smash_ "— Dijo Link con ironía

________________________________________________________________________

**Bien, aquí lo tienen, el ¡Segundo capitulo!**

**Tarde mucho...Gomenasaí, gomenasaí....T-T **

**No se preocupen, terminare esta historia llueva, truene o gobierne Barney : |, u otra burrada jeje ^u^, la cosa es que lo termino o lo termino así que no se preocupen los que leen esto.**

**Espero que sea de su agrado, si ven algo mal o no concuerda ustedes me dicen O.K. **

**Se despide Tyky... hasta el próximo Capitulo...**


	3. CapIII El gimnasio Smash

— Diálogo —

___Recuerdos rápidos___

_Pensamientos_

___________________________________________________________________________

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que salen en este Fict pertenecen solamente a Nintendo y a sus respectivos creadores, no ganare nada de dinero, sólo la satisfacción de mis lectores si les llegara a gustar.

**Hola queridos lectores míos, gracias por los reviews, aquí les traigo el siguiente Capitulo, que va a estar igual de raro que el otro,...sin más interrupciones seguiré con lo que sigue, Disfruten :) **

**Cap. III: "El Gimnasio Smash y la pobre Samus".**

Bueno, en el Capitulo anterior Link, Mario, Samus, Luigi, Ness y Fox iban a entrar al gimnasio. Cuando entraron se sorprendieron de lo amplio que era el lugar, había muchas cosas que...bueno un gimnasio tendría; y en un rinconcito de aquel lugar se encontrar el extraviado de Cap. Falcon, estaba ahí observando el lugar fascinado.

Mario lo alcanzo a ver — que haces acá Capitán....em....Capitán...em — bueno Mario no recordaba bien su nombre y Cap. Falcon lo veía con desesperación —...Falcon....Capitán Falcon — después de eso soltó un largo y profundo suspiro

— ¿Qué es un gimnasio? — pregunto Link curioso.

— un lugar donde ejercitas tu cuerpo y te haces más fuerte, ¿acaso no los conoces? — respondió Ness.

— Oh, gracias... y no, no los conozco — recordemos que Link vive en una época antigua y no existen los gimnasios.

Mientras, Samus miraba curiosa las pesas, las cuales nunca había levantado en su vida, ya que había recibido un entrenamiento especial.

— nunca eh levantado pesas...veamos no debe ser difícil...— Samus intento levantar una pero... — es...tan...pesado...— y en un intento por dejarlo en su lugar la deja caer, pero cae en su pie robótico y grita de dolor —.... aah!...maldi**...pesa por que mier** se tuvo que caer en mi estu** pie... — y todo eso con unos quejidos y groserías más.

Todos escucharon cuando eso paso, y Fox se paro enfrente de ella diciéndole — te quejas como una niña —

Samus aún con su adolorido pie, se asombro por las palabras de Fox — ¡¿Qué?! , pero soy mujer. —

Todos la escucharon y se empezaron a reír como si ella había dicho lo más gracioso del mundo y todos al unísono tiempo dijeron — si claro, eres muy gracioso, Samus— y seguían riendo.

Samus muy seria les contesto — si soy una chica — Pero Cap. Falcon se puso a observarla, poniendo su mano en su barbilla.

Samus sintió que la observaba de más y entonces el le dijo llegando a una conclusión

a menos que tu seas....—, pero ella lo interrumpió muy desesperada — ¡¿qué?! ¡que sea que! —

Entonces Cap. Falcon se le acerco y le dijo — que seas...gay —. Samus se quedo en shock al oír tal cosa — ¡Qué!, soy una chica, estoy cien porciento segura, es una gran estupidez — esto ultimo con un gran enfado cruzándose de brazos.

Fox en eso los interrumpió, examinando a Samus de la misma forma — ¿enserio eres gay? —, Samus lo miro de forma malévola y dijo resignándose — argh!, es difícil tratar con ustedes —

Y bueno, todos dejando de discutir se pusieron a "ejercitarse" por cuatro horas. Al salir de ahí...bueno digamos que apenas y se podían arrastrar.

— Mis piernitas — dijo Link muy cansado

—Esto va a doler mañana — contesto Fox casi cayéndose

Capitán Falcon los miro y dijo para presumir — se quejan mucho, yo salí perfecto— poniendo un gran énfasis perfecto.

Mario los defendió — si, pero tu ya estas muy acostumbrado a este tipo de entrenamiento, digo, esos "músculos" dicen mucho —

Bueno si pero, aprendan de Samus, aún que diga que se cree mujer-gay, resiste más que ustedes— dijo Falcon mientras señalaba a Samus.

Yo soy sólo un "pequeño" niño, este entrenamiento debería ser ilegal para mí — dijo Ness tirado en el césped.

En eso Mario recordó algo, sentía que algo faltaba y entonces dijo casi gritando — ¡Y los demás! —

Todos cayeron en cuenta de que los demás no estaban, y corrieron, quien sabe como, hasta la casa. Antes de entrar a la estancia se escuchaba una musiquita y muchos gritos, cuando entraron en dicha habitación los seis individuos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

— Que demonios — se dijo Link.

Fox les grito para que notaran sus presencias ya que estaban muy entretenidos — ¡¿Qué demonios hacen?! —

— ¡Hí! — grito Kirby y brinco hasta Link, cayendo en su cabeza

— ¡argh!, bajate —

Samus dijo muy molesta — no nos han respondido, ¿que hacen aquí? —

Entonces Yoshi hablo — estábamos muy aburridos y no sabíamos que hacer, entonces encontramos unos...em —

— Pika, pika —

— si eso videojuegos, y como se veían interesantes los empezamos a jugar — dijo Yoshi feliz.

— Y luego nos dio hambre y sacamos toda la deliciosa comida— explico Donkey Kong.

Y los seis personajes cansados observaron la mesita, en la cual tenía: tres cajas de pizza vacías y otras llenas, un plato de palomitas, dulces y otras cosas.

Los chicos estaban embobados en la comida, mientras que Jigglypuff le dijo al gorilón

—Jiggly, Jigglypuff —

— ¡¿Qué?! Como que me ganaste — le reclamo el gorila a Jigglypuff, pero esta sólo empezó a burlarse de el, y esto molesto al susodicho — maldita bola rosa...—

— ¿poyoyo? — pregunto Kirby a DK

— No tu no Kirby, esta bola rosa — le dijo el gorila señalando a Jigglypuff, y ella sólo se hincho muy enojada.

Entonces Luigi salía de la cocina con varios refrescos, cuando miro a Mario y a los otros que fueron al gimnasio, se puso un poco nervioso — em, ho...hola chicos...donde estaban eh? —

— entrenando...que no sabias Luigi — le respondió su hermano

— bueno...yo...—

— ¿saber que? — pregunto Yoshi al no saber de lo que hablaban

— Bueno, como ustedes estaban dormidos les contare...la voz misteriosa del otro día nos hablo esta mañana diciéndonos que debemos entrenar durante un mes...— dijo Link, que luego fue interrumpido por Ness — si, cuatro horas diarias...gracias a Link —

— si, lo se...un segundo Luigi ya sabia sobre esto, por que no le dijiste a los demás — dijo Samus reclamándole a Luigi, mientras este se ponía nervioso — es que...no tenia ganas de ir —, Samus y los otros lo miraban maléficamente pero ya estaban muy cansados para discutir y se tiraron en el sillón mirando a lo jugaban DK y el malvavisco rosa. Fox estaba comiendo un trozo de pizza, Link y Mario miraban como se comía esa cosa triangular, que al parecer estaba muy deliciosa — oye, yo quiero eso...— le decía Link al zorro, pero Mario no se quedo atrás y le trataba de quitar la pizza — hey, noo, en la mesa ahí más, déjenme — decía Fox mientras se los quitaba de encima. Por su parte Samus se les quedaba viendo mientras se decía — aah!, hombres, yo puedo soportar si comer sin quejarme ni pelearme por ella — en eso gruñe su estomago — bueno tal vez un pedazo —

Después de un rato todos se durmieron...paso la noche y amaneció muy rápido.

Los seis personajes que se habían ejercitado, amanecieron muy, pero muy adoloridos, apenas si podían salir de la cama, pero los que jugaron anoche habían dormido como dulces ángeles.

Yo dormí muy bien — dijo Yoshi mientras se estiraba.

Pero Link estaba peor que ayer — oh, mi cuerpecito, me duele todo, eso me pasa por estar de flojo en el castillo —

Mario alcanzo a escuchar a Yoshi y le dijo casi arrastrándose — tal vez dormiste bien... ¡Por que no hiciste nada ayer! — Decía el fontanero un poco cansado, pero Yoshi le dijo — si hice algo...jugué videojuegos —, Mario y Link se le quedaron viendo al dinosaurio verde diciendo al unísono — gran cosa —

En eso iba bajando Cap. Falcon muy normal, parecía que no le dolía nada — amanecí como una rosa — decía, pero Fox se acerco a el — si, claro — diciendo esto, Fox le dio un leve golpe en el brazo, pasaron unos segundo y entonces Cap. Falcon se estaba retorciendo de dolor — ¡ah!, mi brazo...bueno...talvez me lastime un poco —

Link y los demás miraban divertidos a Cap. Falcon, entonces Kirby aprovecho de que su "presa" estuviera distraída y se abalanza contra este, al punto de hostigarlo — arg!, Kirby bajate, por que me abrazas tanto —, Samus miraba enternecida la escena — oh, mira, te quiere mucho —, Link la miro y le dijo con sarcasmo — si, gracias por decírmelo, no me había dado cuenta —

Entonces, ya que los doce personajes estaban reunidos en la sala, la misteriosa voz apareció de nuevo — Buenos días, ¿cómo amanecieron? —

Los seis que habían ido al gimnasio decían juntos — mal...adoloridos —, mientras que los otros seis decían felices — muy bien...poyoyo!...pika, pika....jigglypuff...—

— Que bien que algunos hayan dormido bien...saben una cosa... me entere de que ciertos personajes no hicieron ejercicio, eh? — decía imponente voz, poniendo énfasis a "ciertos"

Luigi reía nerviosamente, mientras pikachu los defendía — pika, pikachu, pika, pii —, la misteriosa voz se asombro — ¡¿qué?! ¿No les dijeron?—, pero Samus y los otros cinco le dijeron — ¡fue culpa de Luigi! —, Luigi al oír eso se sintió muy nervioso y asustado.

La misteriosa les dijo a todos seriamente — Bueno, creo que debo poner un castigo...que será bueno...ah, ya se, por que no le damos dos horas más de ejercicio, mientras que si hicieron lo que debían, sólo lo harán dos horas — los seis chicos que estaban adoloridos, festejaban, mientras que los otros castigados le lanzaban miradas fulminantes y malévolas a Luigi.

— Bueno, debo retirarme, ah, pero antes, creo que se habían dado cuenta que esta es la grandiosa ¡Mansión Smash! — y de la nada salían fuegos artificiales, — así que disfrútenla...y como se habrán dado cuenta, la comida no se acaba, aún, ejem, ya que instale un dispositivo en el cual tendrán mucha comida sin que se acabe eh?, es un prototipo, no quiero que lo dañen...ya debo irme — y se retira junto con una maléfica risa

— Yo ya sabia que esta casa así se llamaba — decía Link

Ness asombrado le pregunto — enserio, ¿a ti ya te había dicho?

—em, noo, lo deduje...— decía Link muy sabio — ya que en esta casa todo tiene el nombre de Smash—

— No me había dado cuenta — decía Mario asombrado.

— como que no...— En eso saca una soda — no te has fijado lo que dice "Smash-cola"—

Fox, en ese momento, miro hacia la ventana corrediza la enorme piscina — me pregunto si podemos ir a la piscina —, Cap. Falcon había escuchado lo que el zorro había dicho

— Si, yo también quiero ir —, pero Luigi decía — oh, yo no se nadar...no quiero ahogarme...soy muy joven para morir —, Ness escucho lo que el bigoton verde había dicho — acaso te quejas siempre —; pero Fox los interrumpió con sus raras fantasías — oh, si tan sólo hubiera una hermosa chica —, los once personajes, a excepción de Samus se decían — ¡si! —

Samus al oír a todos los chicos se decía — si tan sólo pudiera quitarme este tonto traje, así les podré demostrar que soy una mujer —

Link de repente recordó a alguien especial — no había pensado, como estará Zelda, la extraño mucho, me pregunto si...ella me extrañara —

Dejando esos pensamientos, salieron al patio trasero para refrescarse un poco en ese día tan soleado.

Fox reto a Cap. Falcon — hey!, el ultimo en llega....no va a comer la ultima caja de pizza...—, Cap. Falcon lo veía como pan comido, Fox empezó a decir — bien, listos... ¡ya!...oh — pero su carrera fue interrumpida al ser aplastados por DK Y compañía, Fox y Cap. Falcon parecían calcomanías al suelo — es...no es...justo — pero al parecer nadie les hacia caso, Samus estaba sentada en una silla de por ahí, mientras le decía a Fox y Cap. Falcon — parecen niños —, pero Fox sólo le dijo — y tu por que no te metes, tienes miedo de ahogarte —

Samus recargándose más en la silla le respondió — no, si me meto se me va a oxidar el traje...ya que no me lo puedo quitar —

— no te lo quitas por que sabes que eres hombre y odias admitirlo, verdad — dijo Fox, haciendo que Samus se enojara — no es cierto, si soy una mujer... —

Pero Fox ya se estaba yendo junto con Cap. Falcon, y lo ultimo que le dirigió a Samus fue — si, claro... —, mientras que esta se enojaba más y se cruzaba de brazos, pero miro que Pikachu se acercaba — pika, pii —, Samus lo miro y después le dijo — tu sabes que soy una chica verdad —, Pikachu le afirmo con su amarilla cabeza, Samus se alegro mucho, y lo abrazo...em...muy fuerte casi asfixiándolo — eres el único que me comprende, que alegría —, el pobrecito Pikachu sólo le respondía — pii...pika....chu....—

Dejemos al asfixiado, mientras tanto en la piscina...

— Ya me dio hambre — decía Link que estaba dentro de la piscina, pero Mario le dijo — tú sólo piensas en comida — pero desvió su mirada para ver a su hermano, que se encontraba sentado con los pies en el agua, —ven Luigi, el agua esta deliciosa —

Pero Luigi no quería — no, ya les dije que no se nadar —

Esta vez Fox lo alentó — oh!, vamos no están difícil, además no esta muy profundo —, pero Luigi sólo negaba con la cabeza cruzado de brazos, — déjenlo, si no quiere pues...ni modo —decía Cap. Falcon viendo maléficamente hacia Luigi, pero sentía que algo tramaba — Por que me ven así — decía con miedo, en eso Kirby y Jigglypuff estaban atrás de el, y el primero le grito muy fuerte — ¡Híí! —, y Luigi del susto, salto al agua, cuando salio a la superficie decía muy exagerado — me ahogo....me ahogo....aah! — después se dio cuenta de que el agua le llegaba a mitad del torso, mientras todos reían el sólo les decía — no fue gracioso —

_______________________________________________________________________

**Ya, por fin eh escribido el tercer capitulo, que bien, pero aún faltan más.....no desesperen, los subiré....y perdonen si me demore, es que ustedes deben saber que la flojera es muy mala, y pues me vino a visitar estos días Jojo ^o^....no, no es muy gracioso ¬.¬**

**Pero espero no hacerlo, y si lo hago ya tengo una excusa... ¡LA ESCUELA!....n.n**

**Bueno, aún así gracias por sus comentarios especialmente los de Lucania, yannel, y los de Brenda jeje,....**

**De todos modos son los únicos que tengo T^T....pero aun ahí esperanzas de que tenga ya por lo menos ocho o nueve...espero u.ú....**

**Ya me despido y no me dejen de leer ......saihonara!!....= 3**


	4. Cap IV El torneo esta por comenzar

"Algunos libros son inmerecidamente olvidados; ninguno es inmerecidamente recordado"

—_Wystan Hugh Auden._

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que salen en este Fict pertenecen solamente a Nintendo y a sus respectivos creadores, no ganare nada de dinero, sólo la satisfacción de mis lectores si les llegara a gustar.

Hola lectores, amigos, en general; gracias por sus mensajes, a _**Zeldi-chan de hyuuga**__**, **__**a **__**Yannel, **__**a la **__**Brenda**__**, de nuevo n.n; a **__**Tsubasa**__**, a **__**mininaxoxo**__** y a **__**Vanesa.**_

UNA DISCULPA súper archirequete recontra ENORMEEEEEEE...

Ahora si me pase... pero no fue por mi culpa, fue de esta tonta computadora y la escuela ¬o¬...pero ya la traigo Jejeje =D...Bueno ya sin más los dejo para que la lean...

**Cap. IV: "El torneo esta por comenzar".**

Ha pasado un mes desde que estos individuos llegaron a la Mansión Smash y cosas tontas, divertidas y locas han pasado, por supuesto han entrenado muy duro, tanto que ya se acostumbraron.

Todos estaban en la sala de flojos jugando al Mario Kart 64, Link estaba acostado en el sillón observando la gran carrera que se presentaba — tengo sueño — diciendo esto, bostezó profundamente.

Fox estaba a lado suyo pero este estaba acostado de cabeza, bostezó perezosamente.

Samus los miraba desde el otro sillón y les reprocho — no tendrían sueño, si no se hubieran dormido tarde jugando videojuegos —

Pero Cap. Falcon la contradijo, con la misma o más sueño que los otros dos — si pero era importante el juego ese, además con ellos entrenamos nuestros reflejos ojo-mano…. ¿lo sabias? —

Samus con burla le comento — ah, ¿enserio mejora sus reflejos los videojuegos?—dicho esto le arrojo una pokeball que cayo justamente en la nariz de Cap. Falcon…

— ¡HEY! No estaba listo— gritaba muy irritado tapándose la, ahora, muy ensangrentada nariz

En eso la admirable Voz hablo, — creo que están listos, ¡¿no es así? —

Todos se sorprendieron de lo rápido que paso ese mes, — ¿Qué, tan rápido ha paso un mes? — dijo Mario incrédulo.

— Si, lo se...bueno espero que este mes de entrenamiento les haya servido — dijo la Voz

— ¿en qué momento empezará? — le dijo Fox

— en una hora, más o menos, bueno me despido...yo les aviso luego — Y la misteriosa Voz desapareció.

Todos estaban nerviosos.

— rayos...una hora...— se decía Link

— Estoy nervioso...— decía Luigi mientras temblaba de miedo

— ¿Poyoyo? — Kirby decía esto mientras se comía una tarta

—es cierto, ¿Quién va a pelear? — dijo Samus a lo que había preguntado Kirby

—oh, estoy muy ansioso — se decía Link muy entusiasmado

Pasa la hora prometida y esperada, entonces tan misteriosa como siempre la Voz apareció...

— Por favor a todos los quiero en el gimnasio Smash—

Todos obedecieron las órdenes y caminaron hasta el gran gimnasio, todos se quedaron dudando, pero volvió la tétrica Voz enseguida — muy bien, ahora colóquense en aquella plataforma —

Y nuestro chico PSI comento dudoso — pero, para que quiere que...—

— ustedes sólo colóquense ahí, quieren — les dijo la Voz un poco impaciente

Entonces, de repente, la plataforma comienza a subir, a subir y subir; hasta que llegaron a un *_mega domo_* en el cielo. Al llegar se dieron cuenta de que había una sala principal con silla, muchas puertas y algunas de ellas tenían un símbolo de interrogación y estaban cerradas con un grueso candado. Aparte, como era una sala de espera había una musiquita de fondo.

Todos estaban sorprendidos y en la parte de arriba se encontraba un letrero que decía "Súper Smash Bros", y de repente se escucho la "querida" Voz, de nuevo

— Bienvenidos al Domo de...Súper...Smash...Bros, lugar donde se desatan grandes peleas, acción y diversión...— y luego murmuraba — si, para los espectadores sera la diversión—

Que todos por "casualidad" lo escucharon,

— ¡¿Qué? ¡Habrá personas viéndonos! — Link le pregunto sorprendido

—ahora si me puse nervioso — decía Luigi con su típica pose de miedo

Mientras todos tomaban asiento en la pequeña sala, la Voz misteriosa volvió a hablar — En un momento llamare solo a dos de ustedes, entraran por la puerta que se ilumine, y los demás verán la pelea, eso es todo de mi parte chicos, buena suerte —

Algunos estaban emocionados y otros nerviosos y en eso estaban cuando se escucho los nombres de los combatientes —...Mario y Link...favor de pasar a la arena de batalla…Gracias — después de eso una puerta brillo y los dos entraron muy nerviosos. Cuando entraron se toparon con una habitación oscura y dos mesas, una a la derecha y otra a la izquierda, Mario y Link se miraron confusos.

— Y... ¿lucharemos con las manos?, si es así entonces ya perdí — decía Link rascándose la nuca

— y yo solo salto y aplasto, pero algunas veces tiro bolas de fuego — decía Mario de la misma forma que Link

Cuando Link volteo a la mesa de su izquierda pudo ver algunas de sus armas — ¡mis armas!, si es mi espada, mi boomerang, mis bombas, si es genial — decía Link como si de un niño con sus dulces se tratase.

Mientras, Mario lo miraba decía un poco molesto — ¡hey!, eso no es justo, yo no tengo con que pelear — pero al voltear a la mesa que quedo pudo notar una flor de fuego, al mirarla su rostro cambio a uno con una sonrisa malévola de oreja a oreja — si, es todo lo que necesitare —

Ya preparados la misteriosa Voz apareció nuevamente dando instrucciones — ¿listos?, ahora diríjanse a la puerta que esta a un lado de ustedes —

Mario y Link se observaron y fue entonces cuando Link estrecho su mano con la de Mario diciéndole — buena suerte —, Mario correspondiendo el apretón de manos le contesto — igual tú —, terminando esto entraron a sus respectivas puertas.

AHORA era el momento del combate...

_Mientras tanto en la estancia del Mega domo..._

Los chicos se estaban impacientes por la pelea

— ¡¿cuándo comenzará la pelea? — decía Samus, casi acostada en el sillón.

— Si, es cierto, ya me canse de esperar...— comento Fox mientras armaba y desarmaba uno de esos cubitos de colores.

No duro mucho, cuando se escucho la estridente Voz — por favor acomódense en sus asientos y disfruten de la pelea — y aparecen unas pantallas grandes y planas

Todos ya muy cómodos en sus asientos, la pelea dio comienzo, pero no sin antes hacer interesante la batalla...

— Creo que Link va a ganar...— decía Fox en tono desafiante

— por que tan seguro, ¿eh? — le contesto Yoshi a Fox

Fox lo observo incrédulo — bueno solo míralo, tiene una espada y bombas, que más quieres, todos saben que eso es suficiente para ganar —

Pero Luigi no se quedaba atrás en esta discusión — Mario va a ganar, a luchado con tipos mas grandes y temibles que escupen fuego —

— Va a ganar Link, ese chaparrito bigoton no tiene oportunidad — les decía DK

— Si, creo que ganará Link...— comento Cap. Falcon

Los cuatro chicos se miraban con desafió, cuando Samus los interrumpió

— sshh!, se pueden callar, ya va a empezar la pelea —

— ya se, lo haremos interesante, si Mario pierde ustedes van a comer la salsa picante, muy picante de Samus— comento Fox con malicia

— hey!, no me metan en esto — respondió furiosa Samus

— oh, vamos, sólo coopera haciendo la Salsa, ¡¿de acuerdo?— le decía Cap. Falcon.

— Como sea — decía Samus fastidiada

— espera un segundo, y que hay si Link pierde, eh? — decía Luigi un poco molesto

— pues haremos lo mismo, comeremos salsa picante...aun que lo dudo — le respondió Fox con una sonrisa burlona

Entonces la batalla comenzó...

Se encontraban en el escenario de "el castillo de Hyrule" con dos minutos como límite de tiempo y después de una cuenta regresiva se escucho un "GO!", y la batalla por fin había comenzado:

_Link le intento dar con la espada pero Mario lo esquivo__ con uno de sus súper saltos hacia atrás, Link volvió a correr hasta el, pero este le lanzaba bolas de fuego, Link cayo al suelo y trato de levantarse, pero Mario aprovecho para golpearlo desde el aire, pero esta vez Link fue más listo y lo golpeo desde abajo, Mario salio volando y cayo en una de las torres. Link brinco y quiso caer arriba de este con la espada pero fallo ya que Mario brinco y le pego por detrás; Link, se enojo, y realizo una de sus tácticas y aprovechando que Mario estaba cerca, realizo su "Kai-ten-giri" o "spin atack", Mario salio volando, estaba a punto de caer pero logro agarrarse de uno de los bordes, Link se acerco confianzudo pero eso fue un gran error, ya que Mario al subir lo pateo, fue tan fuerte que salio de la plataforma, cayendo al instante, entonces Link volvió desde arriba, un poco confundido, y esta vez trato de sacar a Mario del escenario pero el tiempo ya había acabado... _

_Mientras tanto en la estancia..._

Fox, Cap. Falcon y D.K se habían quedado mudos cuando escucharon en la pantalla

"_The winner is...Mario"_

Samus al verlos tan pálidos comento burlona — valla, valla, valla, parece que Mario gano, ¡¿eh? —

Fox fue el único que salio del transe

— ee...es...es un error...no lo contaron bien — decía titubeante

— pero si Link cayo más veces que Mario — decía Samus enojada

— Yo no mire nada — contestaba Fox indiferentemente

En eso salen de la puerta Mario y Link; Fox, Cap Falcon, DK y Kirby miraban a Link con ojos malévolos

Link, muy agitado y eufórico, decía casi sin aliento — yo…yo….wou! fue genial— entonces percibió unas miradas malignas detrás suyo…— emm, ¿chicos, están bien, por que me ven así?—

—No puedo creerlo, estoy muy decepcionado de ti Link…..— decía Fox moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

— Pero creí haberlo hecho bien…o no lo hice como se debía…—

—Pues, según yo, lo hizo bien, ¿no?— defendía Mario a Link

—No es que lo haya hecho mal— respondía Samus —es que estos babas hicieron una apuesta y…—

— ¡¿Esperen como que una apuesta?— gritaban Link y Mario al unísono

—Si Mario o Link perdía, los que apostaron por el perdedor comerán la salsa picante, Muy Picante de Samus y como Link perdió pues…. —decía Samus mirando a los babas de Fox y Cap. Falcon —

—Pero…pero Link comerá la salsa picante al igual que nosotros— comentaba Fox

Samus tratado de proteger a Link — hey, un momento zorrito, el no aposto con ustedes…no lo metas…. —

— No importa, el también comerá la salsa picante por que, principalmente el perdió —Respondía Cap. Falcon en defensa del zorrito McCloud

—Bueno…ni modo voy a asumir las consecuencias de haber perdido— decía Link con tono de tristeza y algo de drama

—Pero, Link…no deberías…yo…—decía Samus titubeando

— Ok, Ok, ya me quiero ir a la Mansión…— decía Fox ya enfadado

Y nuestro querido Ness, que estaba muy divertido con lo que había pasado, pregunto a los presentes — y tienen alguna idea de cómo bajar de este lugar —

Cap. Falcon, que al parecer era claustrofóbico, dijo muy paranoico — es cierto…no puede ser, nos quedaremos atrapados y se nos acabara el oxigeno, y…y… ¡no respiren mi aire! —

Y como Samus es muy buena, para tranquilizar a Cap. Falcon tuvo que arrojarle una de las lámparas del Lobby…— ¿Estas mejor Cap. Loco? —

— Lo estaría... ¡si no me hubieses AVENTADO ESA LAMPARA! — gritaba muy enojado Mr. Falcon…con un gran chichón en su cabeza.

Entonces el ratoncito amarillo trataba de tomar su atención

—Pika, pika pikachu —

— Que quieres Pikachu, esta entretenido esto, acaso no lo vez — explicaba Fox emocionado

— Pika…CHU! — gritaba Pikachu con su inconfundible impactrueno, todos y digo TODOS quedaron rostizados.

— Esta bien Pikachu tienes nuestra atención — decían todos al mismo tiempo

Y muy feliz les señalo dos puertas con un letrero que decía: _"En caso de que la batalla haya concluido, Favor de bajar por el ascensor, Gracias"._

Y todos los personajes se distribuyeron por los dos ascensores bajaron, claro los perdedores muy traumados por lo que les vendría por la apuesta.

Ya que estaban en la Mansión, Samus estaba lista para cocinar — No tardare mucho, ¿Pikachu, puedes ayudarme? —

—Pika Pika — le contestaba Pikachu a Samus al momento que entraban a la cocina.

Mientras Fox, Cap. Falcon, Link y D.K, también estaba Kirby y los demás pero estaban de metiches…

— Esperen un momento, ¡¿que hacen los demás aquí? — replicaba Fox

Y burlonamente Luigi le explico — Es que queremos ver como te castigan por haber subestimado a Mario —

— Son muy crueles — decía Cap. Falcon

— Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo si Mario hubiera perdido — comentaba Yoshi a los presentes

— Si me hubieran dicho que tenían una apuesta en mente me hubiera esforzado mejor — replicaba Link a los chicos

— Es que fue de último minuto — decía Fox con una sonrisa nerviosa.

+++-_Mientras en la cocina_-+++

— OK Pikachu, haremos una salsa picante, tan picante que se les caerá la lengua— le explicaba Samus el plan macabro a Pikachu

Pikachu se asusto de la forma en que lo dijo — Pii, ¿pika pikachu? —

Y con un largo suspiro dijo Samus…— Si, lo se, creo que Link no se lo merece…argh!, si esos tontos no hubieran hecho esa tonta apuesta…— ya resignada siguió — Bueno que se le puede hacer…Pikachu pásame la salsa habanera, los jalapeños y más habaneros—

Pikachu la miro con cierto miedo —Pika, ¿pika chu? —

Cuando Samus termino su…emm…"obra de arte", se podía ver la salsa como un mini volcán en erupción, traten de imaginarlo.

—Listo, ya eh terminado — decía Samus triunfante con una risa maléfica, pero se quedo pensando un momento y no lo dudo más, —Pikachu, pásame la cátsup —

Pikachu volteo a verla — ¿¡Pii, pikachu, pika pí!—

Samus enseguida le respondió a tal acusación — ¡¿Qué? Eso no es trampa, es más, míralo como una pequeña ayuda— decía guiñándole un ojo

—Pika, pika…—comentaba la rata amarilla a Samus con incredulidad

— ¡Qué no es trampa!, ya no digas nada o te daré a ti también— Regañaba Samus al pokemon, Pikachu la miro con mucho miedo y decidió estar calladito, por su propia seguridad.

Entonces el momento llego, Samus salía de la puerta de la cocina con cinco platos de Salsa picante, muy picante, bueno, más bien cuatro de salsa y uno de cátsup.

—Bien, aquí esta, espero que les guste mucho— decía Samus, con cierto tono de sarcasmo en lo ultimo dicho.

Fox chillo — me da miedo, wey—

Cap. Falcon le dijo, animando al zorrito —oh, vamos, no se ve tan mal— entonces metió la cuchara al plato y al sacarla se podía apreciar que se derretía, quedando solo el mango de la cuchara —ok, ahora si me dio miedo—

El primer valiente en probarlo fue D.K, este tomo un poco y lo metió en su boca y luego dijo —no esta tan mal…—pero a los pocos segundos le salieron llamas por la boca, sólo alcanzo a gritar — Aaaaahhhhh! — y salió corriendo hacia la piscina.

— Espero que no me valla tan mal— rezaba Fox al ver su "malvado" plato de salsa

Mientras Link, tomaba la cuchara con todo el valor que su trifuerza disponía, tomo un poco y dijo después de un suspiro — Bueno, aquí voy...—acto siguiente lo prueba, pero —mmm, sabe raro…..—solo eso dijo

Fox seguía quejándose —Samus, acaso nos quieres matar…—pero entonces hizo una pausa —esperen, Link, ¿cómo que tu salsa sabe raro?—

—es que no esta picante…sabe, pues, sabe raro —

Samus para sus adentros pensaba "_que no lo pruebe, que no lo pruebe ese zorro…"_

—Haber, déjame probarlo — entonces lo probo y…—mmm, ¡esto no es salsa picante!, es solo cátsup —

Todos gritaron sorprendidos, mirando a Samus

Pero la chica estaba muy nerviosa —no es solo salsa de tomate, también creo haberle puesto uno que otro jalapeño —

Cap. Falcon le preguntaba muy "sorprendido" — ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste Samus?—

Samus resignada les dijo la verdad —miren, esa apuesta no se me hizo muy justa hacia Link, de todos modos ustedes dos no me caen muy bien que digamos—

Fox y Cap. Musculoso le gritaron al mismo tiempo — ¡¿ósea que lo hiciste por vengarte de nosotros?—

—Si, así es; son muy listos chicos—

Entonces, en ese momento Link se paro de su silla y le dijo a Samus seriamente —no, Samus, yo también debo probar esa salsa picante, no seria justo—

Samus, y los presentes, se sorprendieron de lo que decía el chico hyliano

—esta bien…toma…—Samus resignada le paso el plato de Fox

Link miro el "mini volcán", trago saliva —aquí voy…—, en ese momento, Link empezó a hacer extrañas muecas y agitando sus brazos de arriba hacia abajo

— ¿qué pasa? te quemas por dentro, acaso tus sesos se derriten lentamente…. ¡¿Qué?— preguntaba Cap. Falcon al chico de verde, el cual ahora estaba con la cara de rojo.

Link no lo dudo más y salió corriendo hacia la piscina, saltando en esta; todos los que estaban adentro tuvieron que salir a ver lo que le sucedía a Link.

—mmm, creo que se murió— comentaba Cap. Falcon

— ¡Samus!, has cometido un suicido, como pudiste hacerle eso — decía acusador el metiche McCloud a la pobre y asustada de Samus

—pero, yo no quise, no fue mi intensión hacer eso…—

—Miren, ¡ya salió Link!—gritaba Ness, apuntando a algo color verde quemado, dentro de la piscina

Link estaba todo empapado y medio quemado, los habitantes de la casa se acercaron a el, preocupados del chico.

Link solo abrió la boca para sacar humo negro y decirles

—…es….demasiado….picante—

—yo te dije que no te lo comieras, por que crees que te di cátsup— decía defendiéndose la cazarecompezas

—Entonces, tú nos querías matar verdad— preguntaba sarcástico D.K

—Pues, si, tal vez, pero solo un poquito, y nada más a ustedes— respondía Samus

Tras ese alboroto, prefirieron irse a dormir, ya que era muy, muy tarde.

Por la madrugada, eso de las dos y media de la noche, todos dormían plácidamente, a excepción de Samus, esta bajaba de las escaleras medio dormida y maldiciendo — argh!, estúpido traje, nunca me dejas dormir; no se porque ahora se le ocurrió averiarse, digo, todo iba perfecto, hasta que llegue aquí, si tan solo tuviera mis herramientas….*sigh* —

Ya en la cocina, iba a llegar al refrigerador, cuando escucha un ruido y la puerta del frigorífico abierta; la chica apuntando con su brazo le amenazo a la cosa que estaba atrás de la puerta —quien esta ahí…— pero al parecer la "cosa" de allí no se mostraba, y decidió caminar hacia allá —ajá, ya te vi… ¿oh?—, al parecer era…

— ¿Poy?— si, era Kirby, con una pierna de pollo en su boca y otra en su mano.

Samus aliviada, le dijo —me asustaste, no deberías comer tan tarde, vamos a dormir—

Kirby, en ese momento bostezo, y alzo sus pequeños bracitos hacia la chica, —ok, te llevare a tu habitación—

Samus al llegar al cuarto de la tierna bola rosa, se da cuenta de que este se quedo dormido en sus brazos —aaww, te vez tan lindo pedacito de pastel….espero que nadie me halla oído decir eso...— tras esto, lo dejo en su cama y se dispuso a irse a al suya.

Al amanecer, todos se levantan muy perezosos…pero esperen, al parecer otra nueva noticia de la misteriosa Voz se revelara muy pronto, ¿Qué será?...pues ni yo lo se…bueno puede que si lo sepa

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJA, por eso, no se pierdan el próximo Capitulo, ya que estará igual de raro que este.

¡Hasta la próxima! =D

* * *

**(-*Mega domo es un lugar muy amplio el cual tiene el techo redondo-)**

*******Notas de la Autora:**

Okis, ya termine al cuarto Capitulo o-o, un súper sorry, es que andaba escaza en imaginación ñ-ñ, pero bueno, ya se los traje =D

Ahora les responderé a sus preguntas…

* Si saldrá Zelda y los demás, pero esperen un poco, recuerden que voy por juegos, este es el del Nintendo 64, y luego el Melee y al ultimo el Brawl…claro, no pienso tardarme mucho en este, así que me pasare rápidamente al Melee, ya que también quiero que salga Zelda X3.

* Y sobre Samus, a ella le quitare la armadura hasta el Brawl, u-u lo se, es mucho, pero mucho tiempo, pero al fin y al cabo terminara queriendo a cierta personita que todo el mundo en Internet ponen como pareja de ella n.n

Supongo que es todo, espero escribir mas seguido, gracias por sus review, los cuales son muy importantes.

_Así, visiten mi pagina, la cual se encuentra en mi profile_ ^w^

Sin más me despido, bye, bye.

**~Tyky, fuera *o***


End file.
